There are some things you can never unsee Poor Al
by Roxi2Star
Summary: a few little stories of Ed and Winry from Al piont of view. Rated M just in case!


**The first time**

Alphonse Elric woke in the middle of the night about a year after the promise day. He was now almost 16 with a body still thinner than average but he could walk and run and do normal things. His older brother Edward had not been as lucky he had and did not restore his missing limbs. Al awoke to hear voices coming from downstairs. He walked to the living room of Granny Pinako's home to find that the voices were coming from the kitchen. He put himself in position by the door so that people in the kitchen could not see him.

Oh but he could them. Oh yes he could see them perfectly. Upon seeing them he realized that it was his older brother Edward and no other than Winry Rockbell. He also realized that his older was missing something.

His shirt.

"Winry, I'm sorry." Ed said.

"You don't have to apologize. I just don't want you to go away again." she replied tears spilling down her checks.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said back to her in a whisper. She looked into his eyes hers shaking.

"Promise me." she said.

"I promise. I promise on my right arm." he said. She gave a little chuckle. He leaned down to her. He put his right arm around her waist and his left on her check. She put hers on his chest and they leaned into each other and their lips met. Winry moaned about 30 seconds into the kiss and Al could tell once she did Ed slipped his tongue thought her lips. Al thought this would be a fun time to embarrass the hell out of his older brother but decided that would be too cruel. He'll let them have they're first kiss but the next time he catches them at it. Well Al would just love that day.

**Oh man you have to laugh at this one! Al did.**

Al came downstairs parched one night about 3 months after catching his brother and Winry kiss. Al was still upset with himself for not coming into the room to embarrass the hell out of them. I mean come on he had the chance right then and there but he was too nice too do anything. Al walked into the kitchen and turns the lights on completely oblivious to the two 17 year olds who were making out in the corner.

They had noticed him though. They were both frozen in fear of being discovered in the state they were in. Al turned the water on and goes to grab a glass from the cabinet right next to the two teens. Al looks right at them their faces were maroon. Al just looked at them his face expressionless. It too him a moment to understand what he was looking at still being half asleep. But when he figured it out he, well….

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" said Al almost on the ground with hysteria. "Oh I'm sorry I just wanted a glass of water." he said fighting backs laughing fits between words.

"Ok then. Now. SHUT UP AND GET YOUR GODDAMN GLASS OF WATER!" yelled Ed. Winry was still surprised and sheepish.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry, ok Ed now we're even."

"How the hell are we even?" He yelled.

"Because the first time you two decided to make out I was there I just didn't say anything."

"Just go to bed before I punch your face in."

"Fine. Night Ed, Winry. Have fun."

"Why you little!" but before he could finish Al had chuckled his way back to bed.

**There are something's you can never un-see.**

Al had been spending his spring break from Central collage with his brother and his girlfriend in their new apartment. Although after this happened he would come to regret this. Al came home late one night after a day with his friends; well Ed had asked to leave for the day because it was "Ed and Winry's fourth year of love". This thought made Al want to gag. Now that Al was barely 20 it was weird to be around them. In fact it made Al get a sinking feeling. His brother had, had the same girl for years and Al had never kissed a girl let alone have girlfriend.

When Al came into the living room he heard an odd noise but before he could make it out it stopped. Al had a bad feeling, like he shouldn't be there. Al put his coat down and tried not to make noise. Then he heard it again it sounded like a groan. He tipped toed towards the room it was coming from. Then a crash came from inside it. Al grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door and charged though the door of the room. But it was not a robber it was something in Al's opinion that was worse. Much. Much worse. It was his brother and Winry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was what came from every voice in that room, fallowing it was a gagging Al who left the room as soon as his feet could move and pink, no scratch that a bright maroon faced Ed and Winry.

Al had just walked in on a nude Ed and Winry and they were…. well you get the picture.

That night Al spent in a hotel across town.

**Sure as Hell didn't see that one coming**

Al was woken up by the continuous knocking on his new apartment door. It was a month past his 21 birthday and last night he went to his first drinking party (other than his birthday) and he had a hangover that could kill.

Al went to answer the door. When he opened it he saw a face that could of been his but the expression and hair were wrong. So he knew it was Ed. Ed's eyes were wide he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Ed, are you alright?" Al asked "What is it?"

"Winry's pregnant." he said blankly.

It took Al a moment to wrap his mind around what he just heard. Then...

"I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" Ed was still in shock. "And you're going to be a dad." as soon as the words were out Ed face changed. Instead of shock it was full of happiness.

"I'm gonna to dad. I'm gonna be dad." He looked like he liked the idea now that it was out. "And I'll be a hell of a lot better of a dad than Hohenhiem."

"You're right. Oh and Ed today is a great day we know there is a new Elric on the way!"

"Yeah…. Oh shit! I need to get a ring." Al responded when he heard the word ring.

"Wait brother. I don't know if picking out a ring all by yourself, is a good idea."

"Why?" Ed yelled back.

"Who picks out your fancy clothes when you and Winry have a date? And if I didn't you would look like a moron so I'll have to help you pick out the ring that will lie on Winry's finger for the rest of her life. And who know what you would get her if you picked out one. It would more than likely have a skull on it."

"Al I know which one I want to get her."

"Does it have a skull on it?" Al asked

"No!"

"Okay then let's see this ring." Ed took Al to a jewelry store on market street. It was the biggest jewelry store Al had ever seen. Ed walked up to the counter and said.

"Ring K-514, please." the woman at the desk nodded and walked away and came back with a box and handed it to Ed. "See." Ed opened the box to reveal a gold ring with 3 diamonds on it. One big one in the middle and 2 small ones beside it on either side. It was simple but perfect.

"Ed." Al said "I under estimated you. I can't believe it. You got something stylish." Ed smiled but told Al to shut it.

"I'm going to take her out tonight and give her the ring there."

"Where?"

"That Ella place in up town."

"Ooo fancy."

"Kay let's go back I want to be with her."

That night when Ed took Winry out Al and to his surprise Roy Mustang fallowed them and sat a few tables away. They saw Ed pull out the ring get down one knee and herd him say.

"Winry, this isn't easy for me. I-I... I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you forever." He swallowed "So here I am down on one automail knee asking you to be Mrs. Edward Elric." the minute the words were out Winry through herself onto him saying.

"Oh Ed yes. A million times YES!" Al and Mustang left the restaurant after that to leave the soon to be newlyweds alone.

**Um who wants to tell Garfiel that Winry's Prego and getting married?**

Al, Winry and Ed arrived at Rush Valley Station 3 weeks after Ed and Winry's engagement. They were there to tell Garfiel Winry's old master the news. Ed and Winry were not looking forward to telling him.

"Why do I have to come too?" Al protested.

"Because when we tell him and Paninya you have to catch him when he faints." Winry said.

"How do you know he's going faint?" Winry just looked at him and gave an expression that said "really are you asking that?" Al just sighed with agreement.

When they reached Garfiel's shop Ed, Winry and Al sighed at the same time.

"Let's do this," Ed said. The 3 walked in to see a happy faced Garfield and ecstatic Paninya, Well at least they're both here Al thought to himself.

"Can we talk to you guys?" Winry asked.

"Sure." Paninya said "What is it?"

"Well Ed and I have been together for many years and now that we're older we decided to, well, um, get married. Oh and I'm pregnant." Paninya screamed with excitement and ran hug Winry and punch Ed in the arm and called him a sneaky one. Garfield on the other hand fainted as expected and Al caught him, but as soon he fell into Al he stood back up and said he would like to take her father's place in the wedding. Winry said he could and he and Paninya took a look at the ring Ed had given her. Ed and Al walked outside it was now dark.

"Well that went well." Al said.

"It did."

"So have any names you like yet, you know for the baby.

"Not one." Ed said

"Ha ha. Maybe you should name him after me if he is a boy."

"No."

"Worth a shot."

"Get someone else to name their kid Alphonse."

"I just might, I just might Ed."

**Baby names! Alphonse maybe?**

"Okay Ed what about Alexandria?" Winry said 4 months pregnant.

"No I'll think of Major Armstrong every time I say it." Ed said.

"What about Lilly?" Al says.

"Maybe." Ed said.

"Maybe we should name her after our mom's she could be Trisha Sarah Elric." said Winry.

"Alright. That would be nice."

"Ok now onto the boy names." she said looking at her list

"Ryan?"

"Nah." Ed said

"Alphonse?" Al said looking at his own list.

"Goddamn it Al I said no who knows how many times!"

"Sorry." He said looking down

"How about Connor?" Winry said changing the subject. Ed stared to play with her hair since her head was in lap and she lay on couch, while Al sat in arm chair across from them.

"I don't know. Nah I knew this kid named Connor. He was a moron."

"Jason?" Al said

"No." Winry said "The only Jason I ever knew is in prison."

"Okay not Jason." Al said.

"Elyot?" Winry asked

"Hell no! Every Elyot I've met was gay!" Ed yelled "See a good name would be Leo."

"Leo?" Winry and Al said together.

"Yeah. Have you ever met a bad, gay or stupid person named Leo? "

"No but Leo Elric? It's not a good fit. Maybe Justin or James?" said Winry.

"Ooo I like James!" Said Al.

"Yeah it works." said Ed.

"Alright so Trisha if it's a girl and James if it's a boy." Said Winry smiling.

"Alright Winry." Ed said looking at his bride to be and the mother of his child.

**Damn, Al legs are falling asleep**

Ed was panicking.

It was his wedding day. Al was telling him all the good thing that were going to happen But Ed wasn't panicking about the future he was panicking because, well... HE WAS GETTING MARRIED!

It seemed like time had washed away. Ed had to stand at the altar. Al was worried for his brother and wanted him to calm down. When Ed was standing at the altar and Al walked up with Mei. When Al got their a stood behind Ed, his brother was shaking. And continued to shake when Mustang and Hawkeye walked down and went to the opposite sides and when Ling and LanFan came fallowed by the flower girl Elica. After her came Winry. She looked beautiful. The minute she came into view Ed stopped shaking. Winry had a long dress that came away from her body so it was impossible to know she was pregnant.

"She looks great brother." Al whispered in Ed's ear.

"She is so much more than that." He whispered back.

The rest of the wedding was a little boring. After about a half an hour Al leg was falling asleep. Al just kept thinking what his wedding would be like. He was sure it would be very much the same. Only not a blond walking up the isle but maybe Mei. But it was too early to think like that. Damn, both his legs were now asleep. When this was all over he didn't know if he would be able to walk. Then the priest said.

"Do you Edward Elric take Winry Rockbell to your wife though (Place the get married line here for I forgot it.)"

"I do" he said not moving his eye's from her.

"And do you Winry Rock Bell (Ex. I'm sorry)

"I do"

"If anyone here objects to this speak now or forever hold thy piece."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ed pulled Winry close and kissed her.

**James**

Al was in shock, but it was nowhere compared to Ed. His wife was in the delivery room. All they could hear was her screaming. Ed could not calm down he was shaking worse than his wedding day. Much worse. The screaming was at its peck.

Then it was replaced with crying. A baby's crying. Ed and Al ran into the room to see Winry holding a baby with golden hair. The baby was amazing. This one child was going to change their life.

She looked at us and said.

"James' here."


End file.
